Tangled
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are on a protecting detail assignment. Only thing is the person they are protecting has a huge crush on our adorable detective. Don't worry guys it's a Densi!
1. T

**Title:** Tangled

**TV** **Show:** NCIS LA

**Rating:** M (Rated based on minor homosexual humur?)

**Characters:** Deeks, Kensi, Callen, Sam, (OC- Josh Taylor)

**Disclaimer: **Need I tell you the obvious? I don't own them!

**Parings:** Deeks/Kensi

**Warnings:** Not Slash. No Guy/Guy action other than referring to homosexuals and nothing hardcore...

**Summary:** Deeks and Kensi are on a protecting detail assignment. Only thing is the person they are protecting (Josh) has a huge crush on our adorable detective. Enjoy!

**Author Note:** [Feel free to skip my rambling] First, I want to mention this story is in no way related to the animation movie 'Tangled.' Second, the pace of this story is a bit fast and am not paying much attention to many details so if you guys don't like this style then I suggest stop right here but nevertheless I hope you stick with me to the end. This story is going to be a total of five chapters (I think) and of course it's ending up with our favorite couple Densi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I am excited. Aren't you excited Kensi?" said Deeks cheerfully as he got out of the passenger seat of Kensi's car that was now parked in front of the boathouse.

Kensi rolled her eyes as she elegantly slammed her car door shut and shook her head, "What's there to be excited?"

"We get to babysit!"

The team came across a case where they Callen and Sam were assigned to investigate whereas Kensi and Deeks to protect a certain Commander Josh Taylor. The Commander was a as tall as Sam, if not an inch taller. He was huge and built. Green eyes, charming smile and the man had charisma.

As soon as Kensi and Deeks made their way into the boathouse, it seemed like they were walking on into the conversation and from the sound of it, it seemed to be in good timing coz Callen immediately jumped to introductions.

"….and these here as of now are your bodyguards until Sam and I are through with this investigation."

"Hi there Commander Josh Taylor, "said Kensi with a smile as she shook his hand, " I'm Agent Kensi Blye and this is Detective Marty Deeks."

"Wow, Beautiful baby blue eyes and wonderful fluffy blond hair. Stunning." Said Josh, giving Deeks a charming smile as he closed the distance between them.

Deeks on reflex took a couple steps backwards all the way muttering under his breath _'You've got to be kidding me!_'

Callen, Sam and Kensi tried so hard not to laugh out loud. This was going to be interesting.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's short but still would love to know what you think? Reviews? °(◕ ‿ ◕ )°


	2. AN

**Chapter Two**

"You single?" asked Josh smoothly yet flirty.

Deeks managed to give a comical forced smile as he stated ever so slowly and clearly, "... and straight."

"Wanna have lunch?" Josh pressed, clearly ignoring Deeks statement.

'_Is this guy for real?_!' Deeks asked himself. Of all times. Of all places. Of all universe, this guy had to be openly flirting with him in front of his colleagues. And to make it worse in front of Kensi! This was humiliating. Definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of his life!

Deeks wasn't against homosexuals. Honest. To him love is love. Gender didn't matter. As long as the heart loves then it's love. And that's it. But right now he wanted a hole to open underneath his legs and swallow him entirely. He was straight after all and he sure did prefer women.

It was Callen who interfered pulling Josh by the hand towards a nearby door all the while trying to hold his laughter, "O-h-kay lover boy, let's get you to the safe house where Agent Blye and Detective Deeks will keep an eye on you."

"I wouldn't mind just Detective Deeks eyes." said Josh while being lead to another room in the boathouse.

When Callen and Josh were out of earshot, Sam, in all amusement said, "It seems like Josh Taylor has the hawts for you."

"Seriously?" said Deeks opening his arms in exaggerated disbelief. And here is Sam shamelessly, openly, humiliatingly teasing him.

Kensi chuckled as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Deeks, he won't have a chance as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" said Deeks hope in his eyes and warmth in his heart.

"Really" she confirmed.

Kensi said it sarcastically yet her heart meant it honestly. She knew Deeks had a special place in her heart. Her partner had made his way successfully into her heart. She trusted him, believed in him and hell she loved him. But she still didn't know much about him, neither did he know much about her but she liked the way the pace of their relationship is developing. Nevertheless, at times like this, when Deeks was targeted either by male or female, she felt competition and she always loved to win. Yes, she is not going to lose Deeks to Josh. Deeks is hers and only hers.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay chapter two! I know dissapointing coz it's short too... but it's fun right? or is it just me...? ^-^

Thank you _**aliiahncisxx**_ and _**()**_ for your reviews and since**_ ()_** is not a registered member I can't PM so I'm thanking you here for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. G

**A/N: **Have no fear, chapter three is here! yay! Anyways, just I want to thank all thoes who reviewed for the previous chapter so... Thank you so much **KlingonLady - Kayla() - Martha () - shirik - claire() - aliiahncisxx**

Okay so I had to re-write this chapter several times until I'm satisfied. So I guess I better give you a little bit **WARNING** that in this chapter Josh is having some minor dirty thoughts, nothing too extreme, nor graphical, I just find it comical… I'm sure by now you guys realize that my OC is a pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Okay! So here we are. Clear visual on the outside. A back door for emergency escape and a living room with a TV!" said Deeks cheerfully presenting their temporary safe house to Josh Taylor, who is their protecting detail assignment for their current case.

"And a very comfortable couch!" said Josh as he plunked down on the couch that was facing the TV. "Would you like to join me?" he patted the spot right next to him looking Deeks in the eye and giving him a wink.

"I'm good." Deeks replied nervously as he gulped.

"Commander Taylor-" it was Kensi who addressed him, hoping to change his focus from Deeks to her.

"Josh" he interrupted her. "Please just call me Josh." He said turning his attention to her momentary and then returned his gaze back to Deeks who by now stood safely behind Kensi.

"Okay. Josh!" said Kensi as firmly and friendly as possible keeping the irritation out of her voice, "We, need you to follow some certain rules for you safety. Am I clear?"

Josh nodded at her seriousness. The next hour was spent with them explaining some rules and emergency plans just in case something happened.

When Kensi and Deeks were over with going through their lecture to Commander Josh, they decided to order some food to satisfy their growling stomachs.

A few minutes later they heard a knock coming from the front door. Kensi got up to get it expecting it to be the delivery guy, yet before she even got to the door and confirm, suddenly gunshots were fired from outside.

Alarmed and on their guard both Kensi and Deeks took action as they grabbed their guns and shot back. Bullets were flying everywhere which made it very hard to move and escape the back door.

As both agents were busy returning fire Josh called the number he was given earlier in case an unexpected situation, like this, ever happened. When he ended the call, he announced that back-up will be there in ten minutes. So until then they should survive.

Josh was told to stay put in a certain spot and not move until back-up arrives. He was at least glad that his current field of vision had sight on his crush, Detective Marty Deeks. Josh had a lot of boyfriends but none as adorable as the one he is staring at right now. Detective Deeks had baby blue eyes, fluffy hair, amazing body, charming smile, captivating lips… he just wanted him so bad.

'_Maybe if detective Deeks gets shot in the butt then I can use that excuse to grope him?' _Josh's thoughts started wondering but shook his head taking back his thought as one of many bullets landed right next to his head. '_No no no, getting shot is painful, I don't want my adorable detective hurt, especially not 'there' cause then we won't be able to go all the way...'_

Deeks risked a peek over the commander to make sure he was safe but regretted the moment he saw that ridiculous perverted expression on Josh's face. Deeks fired mumbled to himself, "Seriously?"

Kensi noticed her partner muttering something to himself so she glanced at him and then at Josh and she rolled her eyes in disbelief muttering under her breath, "Seriously?"

Both agents were doing a good job returning fire but for some reason their attackers attention seemed to focus more heavily on Deeks.

Most of the bullets ended up passing over his head onto a bookcase as he ducked behind a table that he was using as a temporarily shield.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard Kensi gasp sharply and then yelled his name in horror, "DEEKS!" but he wasn't fast enough to react as the huge heavy looking bookcase fell over him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ouchiee, a mini-cliffie! Good news is, this chapter is actually longer than the previous two...


	4. LE

Special Thanx to** aliiahncisxx - Billie - Claire - shirik -**** KlingonLaady **Thank you so much for your reviews. I heart you guys ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Back-up, which included Callen and Sam came just at the right moment and managed to get the situation under control.

"'_We_'" said Deeks, desperately trying to control his irritation pointing at Kensi and himself, "including '_me_'" now double pointing to himself. "are here to protect '_you_'" and then pointed at Josh. "Not the other way around! Got it?"

Right now, Deeks is worked up. The incident that happened earlier has upset him. When the bookcase fell over him, Josh shielded him with his body. And since the guy was huge, built and was a big boy, both of them came out unharmed.

If not for Josh, Deeks would have ended up sandwiched. And nevertheless, being protected by the one you're supposed to protect was humiliating.

Josh sighed. "But if you get hurt," he pointed at Deeks, "I get hurt." then pointed at himself, "My heart will hurt." finally placing his hand over his heart.

Deeks suddenly had the urge to blow up and yell, _'You pervert! You took that opportunity to feel me up!_' as he shuddered mentally. But he knew better than to embarrass himself, any further, in front of his colleagues then he already is.

"Awww, that's so sweet Josh." said Kensi clearly holding back laughter, relieved Deeks was unharmed.

"Very sweet." Added Sam sarcastically with a smile, enjoying Deeks humiliation.

Deeks turned to Callen giving him the puppy eyes look hoping at least the leader of the team would support him.

Tough luck for him, when Callen joined them as well, "Very very sweet." How could Callen give up a wonderful opportunity to tease his team member?

Deeks felt like he wanted to pull out his hair or just punch a wall. _This is ridiculous! This JOSH is ridiculous!_ Deeks shook his head and headed out the door, wanting to get as far away from Josh and the rest of his team-mates.

Sam patted Josh on the back, "Thank you Commander Taylor for saving Deeks."

"You're welcome!" said Josh with a slightly mischief smile, "After all, detective Deeks is so... delicate."

Callen and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the word Josh described Deeks.

Kensi chuckled, "That…you're right." She moved to the door following her partner, but not without adding "and a big baby."

"Hopefully my baby soon." replied Josh as the rest of them rolled their eyes. Good thing Deeks wasn't there or else he'd go 'My ears, my ears, my sensitive ears!'

"Careful." Callen warned Josh. "Don't let Kensi hear you."

Sam chuckled adding, "Unless you have a death wish."

"You kidding?" Callen asked facing Sam with a goofy grin, "Commander Josh has already dug half of his grave unintentionally."

They both shared a laugh as they saw the completely clueless look on Josh.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter isn't very dissapointing to you guys who expected a hurt/wounded Deeks and a worried Kensi. I might actually write a seperate story for that, a long fanfic with a good plot.

**PS: **I am terribly sorry for my horrible writing and grammatical errors. English is merely my second language so bare with me.


	5. D

**A/N: **-gasp- Last chapter here! Enjoy!

Just wanted to spare a few seconds on a big big Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter(s) and motivated me through out the story **aliiahncisxx - martha - klingonLady - Naya - shirik - Threewaystowrite -grobo - **I am hugging you guys virtually -huggles-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It didn't take much for Callen and Sam to investigate Commander Taylor's case and soon everything was dealt with. They actually managed to conclude the case with the help of the shooting incident.

Now that the case has finally come to an end, Deeks and Kensi's assignment is officially over.

* * *

><p>"How about a goodbye kiss?" said Josh pushing his luck. If he was to not see detective Deeks on a regular basis now that his protection detail is over, he would like something sweet to be reminded of, such as a kiss. An innocent goodbye kiss.<p>

Deeks smiled awkwardly as his body shook with goosebumps. "How about a bye-bye wave?" he replied waving his hand right to left in a bye bye motion.

"Aww" pouted Josh, well aware that his adorable detective was avoiding physical contact.

"How about a hug?" he tried one very last time.

But Kensi will have none of that, "How about I give you a goodbye kick to the shins?" she suggested sweetly yet obviously deadly.

Deeks took that as his cue to leave, so he hurriedly made his exit following the trail Callen and Sam took just moments ago.

"This is exactly why I hate women." mumbled Josh under his breath though none too softly for Kensi's hearing. "Very tough and furious, I prefer someone cute, funny, delicate and adorable… like Detective Deeks." he ended his mumbling with a dreamy look.

If looks could kill then the look Kensi was giving him would definitely be fatal.

Sighting loudly and dramatically, Josh suddenly said, "All right. All right. You can have him."

Kensi blinked once.

Kensi blinked twice.

Kensi stared at Josh.

Though before she could completely digest what he said, Josh didn't give her enough time to speak.

Yes, Josh was nowhere near giving up his crush, not that easily anyway. As he laid out a challenge, "That is _IF_ you manage to beat me in… a Jell-O contest."

Kensi's eyes widened for a second before grinning as she accepted the challenge, "Deal!"

_-After the contest-_

Josh slumped in defeat, "I can't believe I lost. Me. Joshie-the-chompie losing in a the Jelly contest. How did this happen?"

"I win fair and square." Said Kensi, ignoring his rambling.

"Fine. You win. You can have my baby."

"Deeks was never your baby." Kensi replied a bit annoyed at the way he referred to her partner. Yet mentally she was jumping up and down cheering herself. No matter what the challenge was Kensi hated losing. And this time the prize was Deeks, which meant, losing is not an option. And a plus, commander Josh didn't know how much she loved Jell-O.

"Uwaah! Down girl!" he said making exaggerated 'down down' motion with his hands. "I get it, I get it, you love him."

Kensi's silence and the blush that crept to her face was enough to confirm his statement.

* * *

><p>"I'm really tired of Josh, he's exhausting." Said Deeks tiredly to Kensi who raised her eyebrows giving him the <em>'that'<em> look.

Deeks raised his own eyebrows, " No no no no! Not _that_! I didn't mean it 'that _THAT'_ way! I mean he's persistent. Persistent! Very persistent and a pervert!" he panicked thinking that Kensi really did get the wrong idea when she was actually teasing him.

Right now all Kensi could think of is Deeks looked adorable and the fact that he was not her typed didn't matter at all. In fact, what matters is she loves him.

All this Josh flirting around might have been amusing but it really did get on her nerves at the end. She did try to deny it at first. But she couldn't lie to her heart. She realized that for Deeks she'd be ready to do anything. So for just right now her feelings decided to overwhelm.

"Well then, you need to be informed that commander Josh's persistent has come to an end since ten minutes ago. So don't worry Deeks, he won't bother you ever again."

"Huh?" Deeks managed to ask dumbfounded.

Kensi rolled her eyes, "What I mean is, I dealt with him. He's _not going to bother you ever again_." She closed the distance between them. "So don't mention him ever again."

Before Deeks managed to say any other word, Kensi captured his lips with hers feverishly.

As they broke the kiss to get some air, Deeks looked at her amused, "Jell-O." he stated. A taste he knew and loved just as much as she did.

Shaking his head playfully he said, "Seriously?"

Just before Kensi and Deeks were about to kiss again, her phone started ringing.

Both of them sighed at the interference fully aware of the importance of ignoring a phone call in thier line of work. Hesitantly Kensi answered the phone with a 'Hello'.

"_Agent Blye_." Came the greeting on the other end. The voice was unmistakenly Commander Josh. "_I know detective Deeks is off-limits so, I was wondering about detective Callen..._"

Kensi immediately rolled her eyes and turned off her phone not wanting to hear that pervert ramble. Deeks, upon seeing her reaction asked, "Who was it?"

"Commander Josh."

He stared at Kensi in surprise for a second, then asked carefully, "What did he want?"

"Callen."

"Uh Oh, Sam is not going to be happy."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. The final chapter of 'Tangled' I hope you guys enjoyed it. Seems like our Commander Josh has a new target -chuckles-


End file.
